La Guerra de los Héroes
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Los héroes pueden ser de muchas formas. Un soldado de la moral, un justiciero que cruza las líneas… Pero querer lo mismo no significa seguir caminos iguales; a veces, significa justo lo contrario. "—Quiero justicia y paz, ¿qué quieres tú? —Quiero lo mismo. Pero no estoy dispuesto a dar ciertas cosas a cambio". [Para Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

.

.

* * *

 **La Guerra de los Héroes**

* * *

.

 **1.** Estallido

.

.

—Es… difícil de explicar, Yamato. Es como una sensación, ¿sabes?

—No. No sé nada. ¿Quieres ser claro de una vez?

Taichi se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrado. Un grupito de chicas caminó parloteando a su lado y se asustó. Cogió a Yamato del brazo y lo obligó a seguirle hasta otra esquina de la calle. Miró a todas partes antes de continuar hablando.

—Escucha, algo raro está pasando. —Se interrumpió al ver a un par de niños.

—Estás paranoico.

—Cállate, no estoy de bromas. —Volvió a mirar a todas partes antes de seguir—. Son miradas… miradas raras. Abogados que guardan papeles cuando aparezco, personas que parecen seguirme por las oficinas, secretarias que hacen demasiadas preguntas.

—No eres nadie como para que tengan que vigilarte, acaban de hacerte becario —dijo, burlón, Yamato.

—No digo eso. No creo que sea solo a mí, aunque claro yo estoy metiéndome en ese mundillo político… Creo que puede ser a todos.

—Define «todos».

—Tú, nuestros hermanos, Koushiro… los antiguos niños elegidos.

—¿Por qué…?

Taichi lo mandó callar. Takeru y Hikari llegaban, por fin, cargados con bolsas llenas de comida para la cena en casa de Jou. Los mayores habían ido a recogerlos.

Yamato entendió que no debía hablar de ello delante de los demás. Al menos por el momento.

Con el tiempo, a Taichi se le pasó esa sensación y lo olvidó, pero Yamato no.

.

.

—¿Qué os parece?

Taichi se lo preguntó a todos, a las once personas y sus once compañeros digimon. Pero sus ojos no se apartaban de Yamato. Tal vez, porque sabía que replicaría.

—Sería precioso que hubiera una ciudad de humanos y digimons —opinó Mimi—. ¡Imaginad una escuela en la que aprendan niños y digimons en etapa bebé!

—Es una imagen muy bonita —dijo Gatomon, sonriendo.

—Desde luego, la convivencia de nuestras culturas cada vez es más grande, es el siguiente paso lógico. —Iori y Koushiro asintieron ante las palabras de Tentomon.

Miyako empezó a parlotear con Sora sobre que podría diseñar ropa para digimons, Piyomon se emocionó y le pidió ser su modelo, Palmon no tardó en sumarse a la petición. Ken y Daisuke se reían porque sonaba extraña esa idea de vestirlos. Jou y Gomamon dijeron que para ellos era algo normal una ciudad de ambos tipos de seres, porque habían estado trabajando como médicos en ambos mundos. Todos comentaban algo al respecto, excepto Taichi y Takeru, que miraban a Yamato fijamente.

Y él estaba apretando los dientes.

—¿En serio soy el único al que le parece utópico y absurdo? —Taichi suspiró.

—Tenemos que intentarlo.

—Ya ha habido problemas, eres quien mejor lo sabe. —Hikari y Takeru intercambiaron una mirada, preguntándose silenciosamente si debían decir algo.

—Es normal, estamos en una nueva era…

—No me hables como si fuera uno de tus colegas de política —lo interrumpió Yamato, enfadado—. Te recuerdo que hace solo un par de semanas una banda callejera utilizó a los digimons para enfrentarse a otra. Murieron personas… y también digimons.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y agacharon la cabeza.

No había sido un episodio aislado, desde que más personas fueron recibiendo digimons, había habido problemas. En ambos mundos. Estaban tratando de hacer entender a los humanos asustados que los digimons no eran monstruos, los libros de Takeru y que los niños elegidos pasaran a ser figuras públicas ayudó a calmar a muchas personas. Pero el miedo había dejado de ser el principal problema.

El poder, el ansia de él, siempre sería la piedra con la que la civilización se tropezaría una y otra vez.

—Es inevitable que haya problemas —dijo Taichi, aguantando la dura mirada de Yamato—. Los comienzos son difíciles…

—¿En serio me pides que me calle y finja que esto me alegra?

—¡Te pido que confíes en mí! Esto es algo que tenemos que intentar. Que tengo que intentar. Y necesito que estéis conmigo en esto.

Se miraron con intensidad un largo minuto. Después, con un suspiro, Yamato asintió con la cabeza.

Pero se guardó su verdadera opinión: ¿qué precio habría que pagar por tener fe en que la humanidad haría lo correcto?

.

.

El sol se alzaba en el cielo, alguna nube blanca daba más color al azul del cielo. En el horizonte, el monte Mugen y el gran bosque. Detrás, en lugar de naturaleza, civilización.

—Este es un gran paso para todos nosotros —dijo Taichi, con la voz amplificada por el micrófono—. Humanos y digimons, compartiendo por primera vez una ciudad. La primera de muchas.

En primera línea, en el público, el resto de antiguos niños elegidos y sus digimons escuchaban emocionados. Por fin, después de cinco largos años ganándoselo, Taichi había conseguido ser el embajador entre el Mundo Real y el Mundo Digital. El intermediario. El que velaba por ambos por igual.

Agumon estaba sobre el escenario también, al lado de su compañero. Con gesto de emoción, pero actitud seria. Él representaba a los digimons en aquel paso para la convivencia.

Las cámaras los enfocaban y retransmitían la imagen para que todos en ambos mundos pudieran ver la inauguración de Nueva Era, la primera ciudad construida por el hombre en el Digimundo, la primera en la que convivirían de verdad.

—Recordaremos este día muchísimo tiempo —prosiguió Taichi—. Los niños lo estudiarán en sus libros de la escuela, se harán documentales y películas. Porque sí, hoy abrazamos por fin la convivencia, en una ciudad con las mismas oportunidades para todos, sin importar qué tipo de ser sean. Hoy, señoras, señores y digimons, estamos haciendo historia.

Él tenía razón. Ese día sería recordado por muchísimo tiempo.

Pero no por lo que pensaba.

Yamato, que seguía sin apartar los ojos de Taichi, orgulloso de él y de lo que había logrado, aunque lleno de temor, fue el primero en reaccionar cuando todo se desató. Fue el primero que gritó y corrió hacia el escenario.

Todo empezó con un estallido. Literalmente.

Una bomba explotó en la ciudad recién construida. Y quienes estaban en el escenario saltaron por los aires.

Omegamon se irguió de pronto, deteniendo o destrozando los escombros antes de que llegaran al público. Otros digimons se le unieron, protegiendo a los humanos.

Yamato ayudó a Taichi, que tenía una pierna herida, a bajar del escenario y alejarse de allí. Lo dejó junto a Hikari y los demás mientras se aseguraba de que no había ningún herido grave por allí. Jou ya corría de un lado a otro con un botiquín. Ken daba órdenes a los policías, humanos y digimons, que estaban a su cargo. Koushiro trataba de recuperar la comunicación, porque algo había quedado dañado en la explosión. Las personas y sus compañeros del público no dejaban de gritar, llorar y correr.

En medio del caos y la confusión, los ojos de Yamato y Taichi se encontraron. Omegamon, cuando estuvo seguro de que el peligro había pasado, los buscó con la mirada.

Y supo, al ver lo que había en los ojos de sus dos compañeros, que aquello era un principio. El comienzo de algo que no le gustaría a ninguno.

Apenas pudo terminar de pensar en ello, porque su forma de Omegamon se desvaneció. Agumon y Gabumon se dedicaron un gesto triste. Y se separaron, en todos los sentidos posibles, para ir cada uno hacia su compañero.

* * *

.

 _¡Feeeliz cumpleaños, YAX!_ El 28 es un día fantástico, un número genial, y más si tú cumples un año más. Este es el comienzo de un fic para ti que estuve pensando mucho tiempo, pero las circunstancias de este año han hecho que no pudiera ponerme con él antes, aunque no hay mejor ocasión para empezarlo que esta. Espero que tengas un día tan maravilloso como te mereces, que te regalen (o te regales a ti mismo) un nuevo juego para la ps4 jajaja y que este fic (aunque no se compara a todos los regalitos que me has hecho) te haga sentir un poquito más lo especial que eres. ¡Felicidades!

 _Sobre el fic:_ siempre he visto muy utópica la idea de 02 de que todos tengan digimons, creo que eso traería consecuencias y dificultades, de eso tratará esta historia y de cómo los niños elegidos (principalmente Taichi y Yamato) lidian con ello.

 _Gracias a quien me lea :)_


End file.
